


Drunken Kisses

by Elder_Schraderham



Series: Laser Cats [5]
Category: Saturday Night Live
Genre: Alcohol, Gen, breif M/M kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-19
Updated: 2015-09-19
Packaged: 2018-04-21 11:36:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4827725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elder_Schraderham/pseuds/Elder_Schraderham
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spaceship just got dumped by the guy he was seeing and finds himself drinking his feelings away in a bar. By the time he gets home, Nitro has already lost his mind wondering where his friend is. Spaceship comes home drunk off his rocker. In his drunken state, he doesn’t realize his actions caused a bit issues towards his kemosabe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drunken Kisses

“Listen, Spaceship. I like you and all, it’s just… I don’t think this is going to work out between us…”

“What are you saying, Jet?” Spaceship asked the other man. 

“I mean… you’re bisexual.”

“So?”

“I’m _actually_ gay, not this in between stuff. Did you ever stop to think how I’d feel if you broke up with me for a girl?”

Spaceship was speechless. He knew that Jet had some morality issues, but this was just too far for his liking. How could he say that he was going to leave him for a girl? And _actually_ gay? What the hell was that supposed to mean? Spaceship was just as queer as Jet. He just so happened to like boys _and_ girls. Jet was making it sound like it was wrong that he liked both genders and not just one or the other.

“Listen, I think we should just see other people. I say that because of the fact that you’re bisexual.”

“You know how big of a douche you’re being?” Spaceship snapped at him. “Just because I’m bi doesn’t mean that I’m going to leave you right away for a girl.”

“What if you cheated on me with a girl?”

“Why the fuck are you implying that I’m some sort of whore going around sleeping with any guy or girl I come across?”

“Cause that’s just the kind of person you are. You’re a major flirt and who’s to say you wouldn’t?”

“So what, I flirt. I will admit that. I do flirt but I flirt with _everyone_ not just girls I think are pretty or guys I find attractive. I flirt with my best friend sometimes!”

“That’s another thing,” Jet crossed his arms over his chest, “Nitro.”

“What about Nitro?”

“How do I know you’re not sleeping with him as well? You two are roommates after all.”

“Because he’s asexual!” Spaceship exclaimed. “I don't have feelings for him either. Jesus Christ, why the fuck don’t you trust me? My sexuality should have _nothing_ to do with anything!”

“But it does! That’s why I’m breaking up with you!” Jet snapped back. 

“You are un-fucking-believable!”

“I hope you end up alone with six cats!”

Spaceship knew he should be mad at that comment, but he already had eight cats by this point so that didn’t bother him. The other parts, yeah, that did bother him. Who could blame him when someone was denying the existence of other sexualities.

“I just hope you end up alone,” Spaceship shook his head and walked away calmly as possible. 

Somehow, Spaceship managed to make his way out of Jet’s apartment and found his way into a bar while holding in all of his anger and repressed sadness from the argument. He had really liked Jet. Spaceship thought that he was funny, creative, motivating, and not that big of a douche. But he was wrong. Some of his morals were a bit off setting, but he could look passed it. But this. This was something entirely different. 

He slumped into a bar stool and remained there till the bartender yelled out ‘last call for alcohol!’. By that point, Spaceship had done at least eight shots of Jager, and a Jager bomb. He was _gone_ by the time he was forced to leave. 

Up in home base, Nitro paced frantically around the living room. It was almost 3:30 in the morning and Spaceship still wasn’t home. Normally he’d call if he were gonna be late or staying over at Jet’s house. But this time, there was no call and Nitro was loosing his mind. Mother mode was in full effect as he paced back and forth. 

_Spaceship_ never _stays out this late… I hope he’s okay… Asshole didn’t call…_

With a groan, he picked up his phone and hit speed dial number 2 and put the phone to his ear. It rang twice. Before it got to the third ring, Spaceship fell through the front door. Nitro let out a breath of relief and threw his phone on the couch before running over to his friend.

“Where the hell have you been! I’ve been worried sick about you!” Nitro put both hands on his shoulders and began to look him over.

“Relax k-kemos-sabe-e,” Spaceship slurred. If Nitro were across the room, he’d still be able to smell the alcohol on Spaceship’s breath. Nitro shook his head.

“Were you out drinking all night?”

“Y-you’re god damn right I was,” he nodded.

Nitro began to lead him into his room slowly. “You could’ve called, Spaceship.”

“Too de-depressed at the t-time…”

“Depressed? Over what?”

Before Nitro could get an answer, Spaceship ran into the bathroom connected to his room. Nitro shook his head and back tracked out of his room and into the kitchen. A glass of water and a bottle of gatorade. With the two drinks in hand, he walked back into Spaceship’s bedroom and set the gatorade on his night stand. He then took the glass of water into the bathroom where Spaceship was using the toilet as a pillow.

Nitro sighed a bit at his friend’s state and knelt down. Spaceship was barely awake and in no way able to move on his own without help from his kemosabe. He sighed again and put a hand on his shoulder.

“Spaceship?”

“He dumped me…”

“What?” Nitro gave Spaceship a strange look.

“Jet… he,” he hiccuped a bit. It was kinda cute, like a little puppy. “he dumped me…”

“Why? I thought you guys were doing great?” Nitro began to rub his back in small circular motions in a comforting manor. 

“So did I!” Spaceship exclaimed.

Nitro frowned and handed him the glass of water. “Finish this and then it’s time for bed.”

Without a word, Spaceship took the glass and did as he was told. Once he finished the glass of water, Nitro set it on the sink counter and helped his kemosabe up off the floor. Spaceship was putting most of his weight against Nitro as he helped him back into his bedroom. Four of Spaceship’s cats were eagerly waiting for him. Nitro helped him get his shoes and jump suit off. Times like these were when Nitro was thankful that Spaceship wore boxers and an under shirt. The last thing to come off were his glasses. That meant bed time.

Nitro got him settled into bed and three of the four cats jumped up with Spaceship automatically. Once he was all nuzzled down in bed with his cats, Nitro turned and began to walk to the door. Well he was if it weren’t for Spaceship again.

“Nitroooo,” he whined.

“Yeah?” Nitro turned and faced Spaceship.

“Can you snuggle with me?” Spaceship asked, huge puppy dog eyes begging for him.

He sighed and nodded. Nitro was way too tired to argue with his drunken friend. Spaceship patted the bed that so happened to be next to the wall and more difficult to get to. He laid down next to his friend, on top of the covers though. Spaceship then snuggled up to Nitro and closed his eyes.

“Jet dumped me, Nitro…” Spaceship frowned.

“I know,” he put a hand on his shoulder. “It’ll be okay.”

“Wanna know _why_ he did it?”

“Why?”

“Because I’m bi… He didn’t want me breaking up with him… for a girl…”

“That’s ridiculous, Spaceship. You wouldn’t do that. I know how you date. You date depending on attractive scale and then get to know them better.”

“He also thought we were a thing…”

“That’s also ridiculous.”

Spaceship nodded and snuggled up to Nitro closer. In response, Nitro squeezed his shoulder to let him know it was going to be okay. It was a bad break up and was not the end of the world. The alcohol was taking Spaceship over again slowly and surely. He was getting very tired very quickly. Nitro on the other hand was just tired. He was up _hours_ after he would normally be in bed. Every part of his body was screaming ‘sleep’ but he couldn’t abandon Spaceship till he knew he was okay. 

At some point, Spaceship got off of Nitro and snuggled down onto his pillow. Nitro took that as a cue to get up and go to bed himself. It was quiet difficult to get back over his sleeping friend, but somehow he managed it. In Spaceship’s mostly drunken and tired state, he grabbed Nitro’s arm and pulled him closer to his face. 

Without a second thought, or to even open his eyes, he kissed Nitro on the lips. 

Nitro pulled away first. By the time he did pull away, Spaceship was already rolled over on his side and fast asleep. Unable to completely process what happened, he slowly walked out of his room and shut the door behind him. Without conscious thought, he managed to get into his own bedroom and sit on his bed. Nos was waiting for him and began to rub up against his back once he sat down.

His best friend had kissed him. It didn’t matter if it were accidental or not, his best friend still kissed him. Nitro had zero feelings towards Spaceship in that sort of the way. He loved him dearly, but loved him like family. Too many things began to pop up in Nitro’s head and forbid him to sleep that night. 

Sometime around ten the next morning, Spaceship emerged with a splitting headache. He padded his way into the kitchen and began to make coffee to help with his hangover. While that was brewing, he took a few pain killers before sitting down and waiting for the coffee. Spaceship was surprised that Nitro wasn’t awake yet. Normally he’d be up and had two or three cups of coffee by this point. 

Spaceship had finished off four cups of black coffee, and even dulled his headache a bit, before Nitro decided to show his face. Bags graced his under eyes and his eyes looked blood shot. To Spaceship, it looked like he hadn’t gotten any sleep last night. He frowned a bit as Nitro quietly got his coffee.

“Morning,” Spaceship managed to smile to his friend.

“Mornin,” Nitro nodded as he poured a cup of coffee.

“I’m sorry I didn’t call last night,” Spaceship apologized, seeing how tired Nitro was. “I wasn’t thinking-  
“Don’t worry about it.”

“I am sorry though.”

Nitro nodded and took his cup of coffee. “I know.” And that was that. He left as quickly as he came in. 

Even in his hungover state, Spaceship could tell that there was something wrong with Nitro. It was just what. With his headache still present, he took his cup of coffee and migrated to the couch where he remained for the rest of the day before he decided to call it an early night around 9 or so. Being the good friend he was, he poked his head into Nitro’s room to see if he were still awake. Spaceship was surprised to find him asleep at such an early time. He brushed it off and went to his room and quickly fell asleep. 

The next day went by and Spaceship still hadn’t seen Nitro all day. Granted, Spaceship was working in his lab, but still. Nitro would normally check in on him at least four or more times to make sure he was okay and nothing was broken, blown up, burnt, or destroyed. Today, today he didn’t. Spaceship thought he heard his door open and shut twice but that was about it. He had just assumed Nitro had gotten some coffee before heading back into his room. 

Spaceship was getting more and more concerned. The following day, Nitro still hadn't talked to him. He hadn’t left his room most of that day either. Now Spaceship was worried. He couldn’t remember the last time he hadn't talked to him in this long. Hell, he was pretty sure he never ignored him! Nitro was usually totally done with him but he always talked to him in some way, shape, or form. 

Spaceship was getting more and more worried about his friend ignoring him. Some time around nine or so that night, Spaceship thought it was about time to confront his best friend. He ventured down to his friend’s bedroom. His nerves were jittery and he couldn’t figure out why. Yes, he was nervous that he was finally confronting his friend about why he was ignoring him and that made him anxious. 

He took a deep breath and knocked on the door before poking his head in. Knocking wasn’t normal for him, especially because they were roommates and best friends and have seen each other at their worst. Nitro _always_ knocked, mostly because he was in his lab and didn’t want to just barge in on Spaceship working.

When he opened the door he saw Nitro sitting on his bed, reading as usual, with Nos sleeping beside him. Nitro looked up as Spaceship stood awkwardly in the door way.

“Can I come in?” he asked.

“Sure.”

Spaceship walked in the door and sat on the edge of his bed. Nitro moved into a sitting position with his legs crossed like a pretzel. With a heavy sigh, Spaceship just asked what was wrong with his friend;

“You’re obviously upset with me for some reason and this whole not talking thing is driving me insane! You have _never_ done any of this to me before which makes me feel like I did something stupid but I don’t know what. The only thing I can think is that something happened when I was drunk that night.”

Nitro nodded. “Yeah… I’m not upset with you, just a bit… I don’t know, confused? It did happen when you were drunk that night.”

“I don’t remember anything after my 4th shot. It’s all fuzzy till I got here, then there’s nothing. What happened?”

Nitro tensed up. He had just spent nearly two days trying to figure out what to even think about what happened. Spaceship was waiting for an answer, so the best thing to do was to just tell him the truth about what happened and to just confront him about the situation and tell him his side. There was no other real way.

Nitro sighed. “Okay. Well, you got home and were totally gone. You said that you were drinking to get over being depressed about Jet dumping you. I made sure you were okay and all that happy stuff like I’d normally do for you. Got you into bed and you asked me to snuggle with you. Everything was fine until you were falling asleep and I went to get up…” he paused. 

Spaceship gave him a strange look. “What did I do, kemosabe?”

“I’m not sure why you did it but,” he took a deep breath, “you kissed me. Like, a full on kiss. Lasted like two seconds.”

“I literally have no recollection of this, obviously. Even so, kemosabe, I am beyond sorry.”

“It really messed me up, kemosabe,” Nos decided to pad her way into Nitro’s lap and lay down. “From what I know about alcohol, it heightens the mind, not dull it. So, when someone says ‘I was drunk I didn’t mean it’ is actually ‘I totally meant what I said but I’m gonna lie about it to cover it up’. Knowing that and that kiss kinda messed me up.”

Spaceship nodded, “I get that. I’m still really sorry, kemosabe. Like I had said, Jet dumped me. I went out drinking to forget about that. Apparently it worked cause I forgot that we had broken up. So, by habit, I kissed you thinking it was him. I am incredibly sorry, kemosabe. I really, _really_ am. You know damn well that I love you so much, but I’m not _in_ love with you. I love you like a brother.”

“I know that, kemosabe. You know I feel the same towards you.”

“You don’t count,” Spaceship smiled.

A small smile surfaced on Nitro’s face. “Okay true.”

“I’m still sorry that I kissed you and I feel awful about it. I never meant for you to feel uncomfortable with the whole ordeal.”  
“Kemosabe, it was like being kissed by my _brother_. Literally no one wants that unless they’re into that kinda thing. Definitely proved my case on my asexuality, but that’s besides the point. It was just awkward is all.”

“If I could take it back, I totally would. Literally, I cannot express how sorry I am right now. For real. I am so, so, so, so, so sorry, kemosabe.”

“You can stop apologizing, Spaceship,” Nitro couldn’t help but crack a small smile at how apologetic his friend was being. He only ever did that when he was _really_ sorry for something he did. 

“Okay, but Nitro; obviously this whole ordeal fucked you up mentally, and I do not blame you at all. I’m just really sorry about all of this, kemosabe.”

“Like I said, don’t worry about it. I didn’t really mean to push you away like that, I just needed that bit of reflecting time.”

“Now I know why you were doing that, I don’t blame you at all for it. Don’t rush it, okay? Like, I’m totally okay with you avoiding me. Take the time that you need to think all of this over. I promise you it will never ever happen again.”

Nitro laughed a little bit, “Spaceship, please stop. I know you well enough to know that you won’t do it again.”

“Kemosabe, I am serious though. I want you to feel comfortable around me and it makes me know that our friendship is going to be fine. So please, take the time that you need to make us work out.”

“Now you’re starting to sound like _we_ were the ones who broke up,” he smiled.

“Shut up,” Spaceship smiled then stood from his bed. “Just take your time trying to figure all of this out. Don’t wanna force anything and things will get awkward and I’m not about that life.”

Nitro nodded. Spaceship made his way to the door and opened it. “Find me when everything’s all worked out, kay?”

“You got it, kemosabe. This confrontation actually helped a lot.”

“Good.”

Spaceship left his friend alone. The rest of the night went by with Nitro trying to put the pieces together in his mind. He wished that he would’ve been up front about the whole ordeal with Spaceship sooner. It did make him feel a lot better about the whole situation and relieved some stress that was occurring from the event. He’d think it over some more and sleep on it. There was no way he was going to avoid his best friend in the whole galaxy over something that happened that they had just talked about. In and amongst his thinking process, he fell asleep. 

The next morning, Spaceship was already awake and on his second Red Bull by the time Nitro awoken. Spaceship was busily working on a new serum for the cats to drink and make their lasers ten times more powerful than they were before. There was a reason this young man had eight cats.

After Nitro had downed three cups of coffee, he headed down to Spaceship’s lab. He knocked twice on the door before it slid open. Spaceship had his back to the door and was writing something down. Perfect time. Nitro snuck up behind him and wrapped his arms tightly around him in a hug. Spaceship smiled.

“Hello to you to, kemosabe,” Spaceship laughed lightly. 

“Hi,” Nitro smiled. 

“So, I take this hug as we’re okay?” 

“Of course. That talk we had yesterday helped progress things.”

“We’re okay and I promise that will never ever happen again. Drunk or sober. I may be bi but you’re like my brother and I never will have romantic feelings for you, kemosabe.”

“I know that, kemosabe. It really helped hearing you say that. We’re okay though.”

“Good.”

Breaking up their little make up fest, Nitro’s communicator went off. He smiled a bit. “Just in time, eh kemosabe?”

“Let’s go save the galaxy, kemosabe!” Spaceship smiled. 

 


End file.
